Y'Sad
'Y'Sad is...' Led by King Elias Fiore. The Y'Sadians are a fiercely proud warrior race who for generations have only known war. At the age of 5 each Y'Sadian child begins their training. Since they are bred and trained for war no Y'Sadian is ever seen without a pair of swords upon their back. This is in the event of an attack or even duel from another Y'Sadian. Physical Differences Y'Sadians are similar to most humanoid races. However there are differences between them. Y'Sadian children are born with razor sharp teeth for survival reasons. Thiis is of course because they are unable to defend themselves against strangers like the adults. Their teeth are naturally ground down by the age of 7. If you do not wish you lose a finger, do not put it too close to a child's mouth. Other differences include such things as female Y'Sadians possess rather unique white wings which they are born with. Though the wings are not manueverable until the age of 4, and unusable for flight until the age of 6. By the time they reach full maturity, the wing span is a total of 8 feet across. The only case in which men have born wings is within the Royal Family. In these cases the male that bears wing has ascended to the throne. The King and his first born son are the men who bare wings. However currently King Elias Fiore, who is older by birth, has his twin brother Setheran who also bares wings and both their first born sons Namric and Arikos who also bare wings. Namric is the righful Crown Prince. The men's wings span is that of 11 feet across. The natural eye color of all Y'Sadians is red. Though it does not mean they are angry, nor does it mean they are in a good mood. It is simply the color they were born with. The color; however does intensify or even twinge slightly during times of intense emotions. Not only do Y'Sadian's have a lifespan of approximately 120 years, during the last 10 years of their life, they generally disappear from society and live the last years of their life in solitude. Transportation Ship docks at every major city along with one at the main Palace. Around the city they have been using horse drawn carriages for centuries. Though in the last 30 years, Princess Adrianna Fiore has been changing that and having them adapt slightly and integrating speeders onto the world. Proving to them that it is a much faster way to travel in times of dire need. Flora Among the most beautiful and different types of flora on Y'Sad is that of the golden rose. The Princess has it growing in abundance in the gardens surrounding the palace, but this flower grows all over the planet. Offworlders Though they are very cautious regarding offworlders visiting their planet, they do not like and generally refuse any to immigrate there. Very few exceptions have been made. Princess Adrianna Fiore was the first when she wed Prince Methias Fiore. It took a very long time for them to accept her for she was the first offworlder to ever marry a Y'Sadian. Especially a member of the Royal Family. The second being Queen Leentje Fiore whom in which their King met the Corellian woman, fell in love with almost immediately. She spurned his advances at every turn and to gain her affections, he chased her to the ends of the Galaxy and back to finally claim her by bursting into her sister's wedding and litterally carrying her out as her knight in shining armor. The only other offworlder to be granted citizenship to date is one Mark Starkiller, Jedi Master, because he became a true love and Mahalla of Princess Fiore after the tragic death of Prince Methias. Since the attack on Y'Sad, King Elias has now regarded that Jedi Knight Leigh Christman has proven her love and dedication for the planet. So much so that he has granted her citizenship on Y'Sad as well. Now they have four offworlders holding citizenship. Force Users Force Users are seen as heretics and have since been banned on Y'Sad. If they are seen carrying lightsabers, it is possible that they will be arrested, they lightsaber taken along with any other possessions which may reveal that they are Force users. So when Princess Adrianna goes home, she seeks solice, she retreats to the sanctuary her deceased husband had built for her. Prince Methias believed; however that the Y'Sadian priests were Darkside users who use religion as a source of control. He believed the religion was right in its fundamentals; however the Y'Sadian priests who used the Darkside needed to be replaced by priests who would to The Nameless One's (Their God) Justice. Unfortunately before he was able to complete his quest, he was murdered. The quest continues on in the heart of his wife Princess Adrianna. Love, marriage and familes When it comes to love, just as other relationships, the Y'Sadian people, choose their mates carefully. However when a man and woman decide to commit to one another, the woman will envelop him within her wings as if to 'claim' her mate so that all other women will know that he belongs to her. They will also at that juncture begin calling one another Mahalla. For it is the Y'Sadian term for 'soul mate.' For this shows who they want to share their future with. This term is what caused the rift when Prince Methias brought home the 'Wingless One' Adrianna Ultron, now Fiore to meet his father and deemed her his Mahalla. The wedding is conducted by a Y'Sadian Priest who, after the vows are stated, recites the following blessing upon the couple. "Upon your words I place upon both of you the task of loyalty, of honesty, of taking care of one a nother and of protecting one another. Upon your hearts I bless your eternal bond." He then takes out two decorated swords with the symbol of the Nameless One upon the hilts and ancient Y'Sadian text that only the scholars really know how to read that inscribed the laws of marriage - laws much the same as the humans held. There was no real difference with marriage laws in this respect, for the laws were about respect. He hands one to groom and one to bride, reciting the prayer of marriage and his blessing to the Nameless one who waits in Avalon. If someone is referred to as Mehalla it is the Y'Sadian term for friend of the heart or soul. This term may also be used to refer to a close family member. One refers to their child or children as their''' Maharet'. Which means "Beloved Child." A Y'Sadian pregnancy lasts seven months long. Children born into a Y'Sadian family are named by the father. Children born are named by the father. In the event there is a child born out of wedlock, there is a law in place that the child must carry the last name of the father. Death and Burial Rituals Like with most cultures, the Y'Sadian's have their's as well. When a family member dies, they are laid out, their eyes are closed, the prayers of the dead are said so the family member will reach the land in which they will be judged by The Nameless One. A family member then kisses them on the lips. The body would be taken to have its heart and brain removed and taken where they are to be cooked and eaten by the family, for the heart and mind were part of the soul. The body is to be burned and the ashes scattered into the main river that runs across the whole of the city. Royal Family See Y'Sadian Royalty Royal Guards It is considered an honor for a family on Y'Sad to be chosen to guard the Royal family. Once chosen, their family continues to do so for future generations to come, whether they be male for female. They train on a daily basis in the Guard's Training Quarters. Each Royal family member is assigned a guard which will guard them until the death of the family member or the death of the guard. When it comes to the point of it being the death of the family member, it generally results in the death of the guard as well. Usually at the hand of the King. King's Dancer and Concubine One family is chosen to bare a daughter and she is born and bread to become the dancer to the King. To dance, serve and pleasure him at his will. She lives off the throne room to be at his beck and call. Each dance she performs is different, for the King will accept no less from his servants. The last known servant for the King was Illisia Valorous. Upon the death of King Ithiel III and the Ascension of King Elias Fiore, he sealed off the dancer's quarters off the Throne room and she was released from duty. All for the love of his dear Queen Leentje. Henceforth Illisia left Y'Sad with Setheran Fiore and bore him a son by the name of Arikos D'Fiori. Slavery Though it is not well known on other planets or around the Galaxy, Y'Sad does deal in slavery. But because of their feelings of offworlders, their slave market only deals with Y'Sadians. Indeed many of the castle servants were at one time or another slaves themselves purchased off the auction block in one of the four cities. Granted the largest and main block is located in Y'Sad City and slaves are transported to the smaller cities. Though the Royal family does treat their servants well. Seeing that they all reside within the castle if they so wish and they receive an honest day's pay. Etiquette Even though slavery is abundant on the planet there is an air of decorum as well. Women are treated with a tremendous amount of respect. Though this is not to say that they are a weaker sex. Some say this makes them stronger in some ways. Never the less they are treated like ladies and addressed as such. Any woman addressed by their first name would have the title 'Lady' inserted in front of her name. If a lady is seen to be in ANY need of assistance, it is polite to ask her if she is in need of it regardless and allow her to accept or decline. Assisting a woman without asking her permission first will result in a sharp, but polite object in your side. Unless you are her blood kin or her Mahalla. Military In Orbit On the backside of the planet is their shipyard in which they can build, store and maintain any ships they have in their envoy. They built it on the far side of the planet for the very reason if they are to be attacked then it will be not be readily noticed and subsequently destroyed, disabling Y'Sad. The flagship of Y'Sad is an Executor class Super Star Destroyer by the name of ''The Bishop. On The Bishop it contains a full compliment of 144 XJ3 StealthX's. They also have a second Executor class Super Star Destory by the name of The Pawn with a full compliment of 144 Z-95 Headhunters. They have also built an Imperial I Star Destroyer by the name of The Rook, which carries a full compliment of 144 X-Wing Fighters. The reason the these ships are capable of holding more fighters than normal SSDs and ISDs is because they do not carry the troop capacity that the The Galactic Empire does. So they have the additional room in the cargo bay to carry additional ships. They have also built an additional Imerpiral I Star Detroyer by the name of The Knight, which carries a full compliment of 144 X-Wing Fighters. They have also built an Interdictor Star Destroyer by the name of El'kar. Which holds a compliment of 48 X-wings. No ship will be able to enter the atmosphere of Y'Sad without the escort of a 1/2 squad of six Z-95 Headhunters. (which is an additional 6 Z-95 Headhunters beyond what are docked on the ships.) Planet side Just like any other planet, Y'Sad has an army in which all men are signed up to be drafted. If in the event of war, They may or will be called upon to serve their world. It is considered a great honor and therefore most men and even some women generally show up for service. There is a planetary shield around Y'Sad that is up and in operation the majority of the time. Castles Y'Sad City Y'Sad City castle is the primary home of the Royal family. The main river of Y'Sad runs through the city. It is in a climate in which it is temperate enough that there is no snow. It is approximatly the same temperature all year round. However there are subsequently smaller castles in each of the smaller cities on Y'Sad. Y'Sad City is where the main slave market is located. Fiore City Fiore city is named after the Royal family and is in the Eastern Hemisphere. It is the secondary city. If there is a catastrophe, half of the Royal Family is ushered off to Fiore City castle until the the threat or catastrophe is averted or maintainted. The sun never truly sets upon the Eastern or Western Hemispheres of Y'Sad. It can not be explained. But because of its beauty it's not really questioned. It has been rumored that when a couple walks upon Fiore City Lake at twilight people have fallen in love. El'Kar City Named after the first Fiore king, El'Kar City is located in the Western Hemisphere and many of the loyal subjects reside there. They enjoy the walks upon the lake and much like the Fiore city the sun never truly sets. This is the other city in which the other half of the Royal Family is ushered off to if a catastrophe is eminent. The family is never ushered all together. Seeing that in the event that a catastrophe does occur, there will be an heir to ascend to the throne. Knight City Knight City is located in the Northern hemisphere where it is colder and many Y'Sadians have adapted to the colder climate. The Royal Family rarely goes there, but they do visit on occasion so the King may check on the progress of his entire kingdom. Its lake sits at the base of the snow covered Mt. El'Kar. Named for the first Fiore King. Many Y'sadian's climb the mountains for recreation. Few have ever reached the peak. Those who have not generally die from exposure, avalances or the like. But that does not stop anyone from trying. Kala'myr City Kala'myr City is located in the Southern hemisphere. Again where it is colder and many of the Y'Sadians have adapted to the colder climate. Snow can be found on the mountain tops. But then Kala'myr City does have a magnificant lake that some of the other cities do not have. A lake that can reflect the sun on a beautiful day so that it will sparkle and marvel anyone that looks upon it. Namore City Is the primary retreat of the Queen. When she goes on sabbatical, she generally chooses to go on vacation to the Namore City Castle which rests upon Lake Isolde. The Queen finds such solace here that she will go there regularly. Though Princess Adrianna has been known to frequent there as well. Category:Planet Category:Y'Sadian Royalty Category:Location Category:Keepers of the Peace